Conventional network switches typically include an address table that aids the switch in making forwarding decisions regarding a received packet. Sometimes the address table can be modified both by hardware within the switch and by a management device external to the switch. During the course of normal operation, the switch hardware creates new entries to the table as it learns new source address information. The switch hardware also deletes entries when certain end nodes have not transmitted any data for a predetermined amount of time.
The management device also creates and deletes table entries, as well as periodically searches the table. In a typical table access, the management device generates a hash key, locks the table, and accesses the table using the hash key. The management device then unlocks the table.
Problems arise as a result of the management device accesses to the table. For example, each of the management device accesses typically uses scarce bus bandwidth. Also, while the management device modifies the table, the management device must lock relevant portions of the table so that the switch hardware does not access invalid data while the data within the table is being changed.